


Hold My Hands

by veldygee



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack interrupted their tour over London by asking Elsa to dance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as my Jack/Elsa fic [Someday Came Today](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1141510/chapters/2309606).
> 
> Reading that fic is not necessary though but just know that Jack had known Elsa since she was born and Elsa had returned as a spirit (and then guardian) like Jack.
> 
> This is written as a response to my friend, [Sachi](http://nightmarelore.tumblr.com), who requests a fic in which both of them are dancing together. I am pretty sure that Jack would do something like this. Hahaha. 
> 
> This is unbeta-ed.

It had been a few months since Jack was reunited with Elsa and Jack could not be happier. It had been a bit awkward the first few hours, but they found their old rhythm together quickly and life was a lot easier—less lonely—with Elsa's reappearance. Jack's isolation after Elsa died, while had been buffered by his association with the Guardians and his first few believers, had never truly gone away. Now that he had her back by his side, Jack could not contain that much happiness inside himself. Every time he looked at Elsa who never left his side, Jack could not help but smile widely.

Society had changed a lot compared to how it used to be back in Arendelle and Jack was quite eager to show around the new 21st century world to Elsa who also looked quite excited to learn new things despite her initial shock. Elsa had even changed her clothes to follow the current trend. Elsa looked stunningly gorgeous in her gown and she looked no less stunning with her modern outfit that consisted of oversized sweater, a pair of shorts and leggings as well as boots. (Jack had suggested for Elsa to just go anywhere bare feet, but Elsa had rejected the idea). 

When he realised that everything he had done so far with Elsa was only just the beginning of the forever that they now had together, he had grinned widely.

And that was what he used as an excuse to interrupt their current tour over London by dancing together.

“Jack--”

“C'mon, Elsa. We only follow our own schedule anyway,” said Jack offering his hand as Elsa glanced right and left, a slight flush on her pale cheeks. Jack smiled a little bit wider, and then put his staff away before reaching with both hands for Elsa's hands. The sun almost set and they were standing in one of the empty streets in London with a coffee shop just around the corner playing some songs. “No one could see us anyway, so let's dance. I promise you this is going to be fun,” insisted Jack. Elsa sighed in resignation and then nodded, with a small smile upon her lips. Jack grinned and pulled Elsa closer. 

The former queen, put her arms around his neck and so Jack put his hands on Elsa's waist. Then they began to dance, following the music. Elsa looked awkward at first but as one song changed into another, her smile grew wider. Jack chuckled and twirled her around which made Elsa laughed.

“I told you it was going to be fun,” murmured Jack, a smile on his lips, as they swayed their bodies from one side to another following a slower song. “I am the guardian of fun after all.”

The smile Elsa gave him was blinding and everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
